The Sister
by AngelofDarkness1566
Summary: Tyson's little sister is visting from America. Tell me what all you think should happen. Read and Reveiw.
1. Default Chapter

The Sister

A/N: Just so you guys know I have not a clue that rather Tyson has parents or not. So I say he does. Another thing everyone on the blade breakers team is 18.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

Prologue

Natalie opened the door to the apartment. "I'm home, Mom, Dad." She said sitting the grocery bag down on the table.

"Welcome home sweetie." Her mom Teresa said smiling to her. "I've got some good news. More like surprising news."

"Really what is it?" Natalie said plopping down on the sofa staring at Teresa unloading the groceries.

"Well. Tyson wants you to visit him and grandpa for a few months." Teresa said finishing unloading the groceries and sitting beside her on the couch. "Your father and I both agreed that we couldn't come because we have to work. So we decided you were old enough to visit alone since you are sixteen."

"Tyson actually wants me to visit him?" Natalie said letting the information sink in. "I didn't think he'd want me to do that since last time we did see each other we got in a huge fight. Remember that?"

Teresa gave her a smirk. "Yeah, we had to drag you away to your room before your lungs burst from screaming at him."

"Well he shouldn't have ripped Fudge. He knew that was my favorite stuffed animal." Natalie smiled back to her mother. "Well I'll say this. We could never pass as a normal separated family now could we?"

"Of course not. We're all hard headed, that's what's so unique about us."

Her dad Nate walked in the door. "Here's your passport and ticket. Your plane leaves tomorrow, an early birthday present from us."

Natalie stood up and walked to Nate and embraced him in a hug, and did the same to Teresa. "You guys are the best parents ever. I don't see why Tyson ever left."

"You better start packing your bags your plane leaves at 1 o'clock tomorrow." Nate said smiling.

"Okay I'll do that dad."

"I bet you will." He said back.

A/N: So what'd you guys think about that? Just so everyone knows I WILL NOT APPRECIATE flames. I want your opinions not someone calling my story crap. Also I would like two reviews before I update the next chapter. Thank you for reading my story.

****Angelofdarkness1566


	2. Chapter 1

The Sister

A/N: Hello, I would like to thank the reviewers from the last chapter. Babyblugirl thanx for the idea, I'll try that on her way back. Thank u for answering my question about Tyson's parent's physis.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

Chapter 1 

Natalie stepped off the plane and walked across the concrete slabs to the airport. (I'm sorry if I don't do this right. The last time I rode on a plane was when I was a baby please excuse the description) She was supposed to meet Tyson at his house. Being him he probably would have come to the airport to greet her, that's of course if he's seen a recent picture of her, otherwise he wouldn't recognize her.

She pulled her suitcase off the luggage carousel (I think that's what it is). Natalie walked out and got a cab to a few blocks away from where Tyson lives. She pulled her suitcase out of the trunk and hauled it down the blocks until she reached the gates to Tyson and Grandpa's house. "Let's see if he recognizes me." She pushed open the gates.

Silence surrounded her. "Damn, he's not here." She whispered dropping her suitcase on the ground.

Natalie walked to the spring that was in the yard. She pulled off her shoes and dipped her feet into it. She pulled her beyblade out of her pocket. Her eyes gazing over Snow her Pegasus bit beast. She pulled her jacket closer as she realized the wind was getting colder against her skin. She put her shoes back on.

Natalie picked her suitcase and dropped it on the porch. She opened the sliding door and dragged it along with her until she found an empty room space. "That things to darn heavy, why'd I have to pack so much?" She questioned herself closing the room door behind her.

Her stomach growled for a moment. "Guess the plane didn't supply enough food for my appetite." She quickly found her way to the kitchen and pulled an apple off the basket sitting on the counter. Turning around for a moment she saw a face right in hers. "Shit!" She screamed falling onto her butt. Natalie dropped the apple and placed a shaking hand over her heart. "What's your problem dumb ass are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Who are you?" The guy glared at her pulling his white scarf behind his shoulder.

Natalie gave him a glare and stood up. "Where's Tyson?" She said dusting herself off.

"Why do you want to know?" The boy asked staring her down.

"Well, he happens to be my---"

"Natalie!" Was shouted through the house.

Natalie turned her head and stared towards the person running to her. She didn't even recognize him. "Tyson." She cried hugging him.

"Tyson do you know this girl?" The boy said staring at the two's embrace.

"Of course I know her, she's my little sister." Tyson said smiling to Natalie.

"Really she's not as hard headed as you is she?"

"Kai don't be so suspicious, we look completely different and have two totally different personalities." Tyson said rubbing behind his head.

Natalie ran a finger through her long black hair. "So how have you guys been?" She said to no one specific.

"Well, I've been okay how about you?" Tyson answered.

"High school's such a bummer." Natalie said closing her eyes for a brief moment. "Anyways Kai, how have you been?" She was trying to be friendly to somebody she didn't know, but it wasn't working that well.

"..." Silence answered her.

"Oh come on I can't be that bad can I?" Natalie said cocking her head to the side.

A/N: So what'd you think? I would like to know what you think should happen. I'm kind of you know to the end of a string. Already. Well anyways I want five reviews for this chapter. Thanks for reading.

Angelofdarkness1566


	3. Chapter 3

The Sister 

A/N: I would like to thank all my reviewers from the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

Chapter Two

Suddenly an unfamiliar voice to Natalie filled the house. "We're here everyone."

"Hey guys." Tyson said smiling to the unfamiliar.

"You must be Natalie." A black-headed boy said reaching out his hand to shake hers. "I'm Raye."

Natalie smiled. "It's nice to meet you Raye."

"I'm Max." A blond boy said smiling.

"And I'm Chief." (Isn't that his name, or is it Kenny? Which would sound better?)

"Why don't you use your first name in introductions?" Dizzy said loudly over the monitor. (It is Dizzy right)

"What's your first name then?" Natalie said curiously.

"Kenny." He answered staring to the ground.

"I don't see what's wrong with the name Kenny; it's just as strange as Tyson. I mean come on how many parents name their kids Tyson, that's a chicken company. Maybe that's why Tyson's such a chicken." Natalie smirked trying to cheer him up.

"I am not a chicken." Tyson yelled outraged.

"Really? I mean why couldn't mom and dad name you something similar to Hiro?"

"Let's not discuss Hiro, just because he's older than me doesn't mean he's got a better name." Tyson said with pride.

"Your egos inflated all too much Tyson, that's all I'll say to you." Natalie shrugged.

"My ego isn't inflated." He whined.

"Shut up Tyson." Kai finally said throwing him a death glare.

"I couldn't agree more." Natalie said putting her hands behind her head and wondering out of the kitchen looking for a restroom.

Natalie opened up the last door in the hallway and found the restroom. "Natalie." She finally heard Tyson yell. Apparently he realized she was gone.

She shut the door sat on the sink and took a deep sigh. She needed just a little time to think things over. She didn't know what about but living with Tyson was going to stress the hell out of her she wasn't prepared for this. Natalie laid her head back against the mirror. She leaned up and jumped off the sink opening the door.

Tyson was out there tapping a foot impatiently. "Okay, are you going to do this to me constantly?" Natalie had annoyance in her voice.

"No, but I didn't know where you wondered off to." He said his eyes had concern.

"Okay." She said, "You think maybe you could show me to my room?"

"That's simple; you'll be rooming with me." Tyson had the biggest smile on his face.

"You're not serious." Her voice cracked. "You think I'm going to sleep in the same room as you? You SNORE!" She finally yelled.

"Do Not." Was his response.

"Do to."

Meanwhile the rest of the Blade Breakers were in the kitchen listening to them bicker back and forth. "This is going to be one long visit." They all sighed.

A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update this chapter, I had writers block for a while and then I forgot about for a few months but I promise I will try to keep this story updated. I'll try to update once a month…is that okay? Because I'm starting school in like 2 weeks so I'm not going to have much time to update. Well tell me what you thought. I would like 7 reviews for this chapter. Hope you liked it.


End file.
